Rebirth
by Crymanthecrow
Summary: -Time Travel Fiction. The Fourth Great Ninja War is at a end. Sakura and Sasuke is both dead by the clutches of Madara hands. Naruto. Almost dies but was giving a second chance by Kyuubi. Main Pairings for this Story is. Naruto x Sakura. Kakashi x Kurenai. Sasuke x ?
1. Chapter 1: It's Over

**Hey guys! Cry here! Coming at you with a New Story! This story will include. A Dark/Smart/Powerful Naruto. When I mean mean by "Dark" I mean... Not his usual Happy go lucky self. He's not evil! Don't worry. Go check out my other story called (A Blast To The Past!). Now for the people that have seen my name around. Please don't... Judge me by making this story. I know in the past I was like "Fuck Sakura this that and the third" but now my opinion changed and I was only acting like a stupid selfish ass child.**

**Main Pairing for this Story is...**

**Naruto x Sakura.**

**Kakashi x Kurenai**

**Sasuke x ? (Someone... Please giving me a pairing for Sasuke Except. Hinata and Ino. Unless you guys want it the most.)**

**This was made on March 27, 2014.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto. So don't hope to much.**

**You already know the concepts of the talking and kyuubi and thinking so I don't have to do this.**

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: It's Over...**_

**_Everybody.P.O.V_**

It's over... Everyone?... Dead? Dead body's scattered everywhere. So much blood... So much hatred... This was the end of the line. Everyone important to him is gone... Laying next to him in a pool of blood. Naruto Uzumaki. Standing between his bestfriend and his crush. Naruto was covered... In their blood from head to toe. Sasuke Uchiha. Best friend of Naruto Uzumaki had both of his eye's removed from his body as he dropped dead. Sasuke own intestine's was splattered allover the rockhard floor. Sakura Haruno. She was stabbed by Madara's Susanoo repeatedly... So much blood. Her face was crushed inside of her skull and her brain's splattered everywhere... Even on Naruto face. Her body was left inside of a crater... Bloody and all. Bones was popping out of her body like paper.

Naruto... His mind was... Broken?... So badly. He just witness so many deaths... He couldn't take it no more. Insanity was starting to take over. He was currently in his Six Path Juubi Mode. (A/N: Right? Or it's Kyuubi.) He was beyond mad. He was covered in his best friends blood and was ready to avenge them. Madara was powerful. His power was on par with the first Sage Of The Six Path. He had both his Rinnegans and was floating in midair. "Come little child... Make my power even more GREAT!" Madara yelled having the most scariest smile up to date. Naruto didn't talk back... Only ran to fight the Sage in a one on one battle.

Tears started to come down his face as he ran toward his a opponent. He had lost so much... So many people... It's over. Naruto punched Madara but... Sadly Madara right stepped his attack to hit him with his black staff. "Begone..." Madara said coldly before stabbing the end of his staff in Naruto Stomach. Naruto was studded. He wasn't thinking straight and... He was dying? Blood started to come out of his mouth while he slowly deactivated out of Juubi mode. His Chakra was leaking out of him and going into Madara. "F-Fucking C-Cheap Move!" Naruto yelled before coughing up more blood. "Shut up Child." Madara said before kicking the blonde boy leg's and punched him with his left hand to get him to sit down.

After two punches and one kick the blonde boy sat down on his knees. Three teeth was knocked out of his mouth. His left leg was broken and there was nothing that he could do. Naruto blacked out to enter his mind scape before dying.

_Inside Naruto Minds Scape._

Naruto opened his eye's to see the Nine Tailed Fox. Kyuubi/Kurama. He was slowly started to fade away from Naruto body. **"Kit! Listen. Your going to die and there's nothing that we can do about it." Kyuubi said calmly. He accepted his fate because he can come back. But he was worried about Naruto. You only live once and this was his only shot.** "Y-yeah Kurama. If I die then... I can at lease spend it with a friend..." Naruto said lowly with the blood slowly leaking from his mouth slowly dripping to the floor. His eyelids was slowly closing but he managed to stay for a moment.

**"Kit. Do these handseals and you can go back in time." Kyuubi said in a rush. He knew he had little time before he dies before his eyes. **Naruto was shocked... He was able to go back in time? A second chance? 'A second chance...' Was all that he was thinking. **"KIT! HURRY UP" Kyuubi yelled in annoyance. **Naruto blanked got his hand's ready. Kurama did the hand signs slowly and Naruto followed. **"Now kit. You have to think of a time to go back to. Now yell. "Forbidden Jutsu: Time Flicker Jutsu!" Kurama said.** Naruto nodded with a small smile as he thought of the date to be sent back too. Kurama and Naruto both did their hand signs in sync before both of them yelled in Union."**Forbidden **Jutsu:**Time **Flicker **Jutsu!" **They Both yelled before a bright light enveloped both of them in a swirl.

_Four Years... Before?_

Naruto eye's shot open to see his old... Apartment roof? "The Fuck?" Naruto thought before leaning up. Then the worlds painful headache hit him like a Chidori to the heart. "Again... The Fuck?!" Naruto said again in more confusion while rubbing his head. "I was just fighting Madara and... Holy Shit. I'm really back in time."Naruto thought while checking his left leg while checking his stomach for any holes. **"Indeed you are Kit. Your back in your thirteen year old self... But more powerful than any kage in the nation." Kurama said with a smile. **"... So... A second chance?" Naruto said in his usual tone. He got up and headed for the bathroom.** "Yes. Now you can set things the way you want to. You can save people that you want to and try to solve the rest of the Future." Kyuubi Explained while walking around his Cage. **Naruto then stopped. He started to remember all of his best friends and how they died. His heart ache as he gripped his chest.

Naruto then moved to his sink and started to Brush his teeth and Wash his face. 'I'm not going to wear that mask... I'm done being the fake me.' Naruto thought while spitting out the water in his mouth, clean the sink with clean water while heading back to his room for clothing. **"Hm... Whatever suits you most kit. Just be careful. And don't show off to much of your power." Kurama said with a yawn. "I'm going back to sleep." Kurama said before laying down, drifting of to sleep. **Naruto discontented his link with his "Roommate" while putting on his regular orange shirt, with a all black hoodie, white ninja sandals and with grey pants and his genin headband around his arm. 'Time for me to go' Naruto said while walking out of his room, went to the front door of his house, opened it and closed it behind him. He did his hand signs quick and places a seal on the door behind him. 'Don't need anyone breaking in' Naruto said with a smirk before leaving off in the direction of the Academy School.

* * *

**Hey guys. Like the chapter? Should I continue? I'll upload chapter 10 for "A Blast To The Past!" Tomorrow! Again should I continue.**

**If you have any questions about this story. P.M Me. Review it. Or download Kik. My username is: Crymantheboss**

**Peace.**


	2. I'm Actually Back!

_**So... What's up everybody? It's been about a year in a half... Two years since I last updated? But fuck it. I'm here and maybe to stay.**_

**Just to clear somethings up about why I've been missing for so fucking long is ****that... I've gotten lazy, like really fucking lazy.**

**I've been chilling for all this time basically chilling, talking to my girlfriend, busy with school or just playing Xbox. So I'm back everybody and here is list of stories I'm going to continue (First meaning very important on my list, Last meaning probably going to finish another time... Might do a poll for this)**

**1\. Acceptance **

**2\. Blast To The Past **

**3\. Rebirth **

**4\. A Quiet Storm **

**B.T.W : This will be posted on each of the respected FanFics to let you guys know.**

**Peace Guys.**


End file.
